Video monitoring and security surveillance services have become very common. Over the decades, closed-circuit television (CCTV) surveillance systems were used to ensure security, and recently intelligent security surveillance apparatuses are applied to ensure security more and more with the development of digital videos and digital image process. For example, intelligent security surveillance apparatuses can be installed at airports, subway stations, banks, or hotels to identify terrorists or suspects. The security surveillance apparatus continues recording videos against persons or rooms to be monitored and storing the videos in a storage device. Generally, the security surveillance apparatus has to unceasingly record videos day by day, whereby administrators can survey the recorded data about a certain happened event.
However, when the storage device is improperly unmounted or a power cut suddenly occurs on the security surveillance apparatus or the storage device, the file system of the storage device may become abnormal. If the data in the storage device is accessed via the abnormal file system, errors will occur on the access of data, resulting in one or more blank periods in the recording period. This will weaken the achievement of security surveillance. Moreover, since data is continuously written into the storage device during the video recording, malfunctions such as badblocks may occur. Until now, security surveillance products in the market nowadays can not deal with these problems.